This invention, referred to as Thee Hinge Pin Remover, provides a safer, faster, and easier way to remove the hinge pins out of their hinge assemblies, in order to remove a door from its frame.
Doors often have to be removed for many reasons. Whether it is to make the doorway wider for moving larger pieces of furniture or items through, or because they are simply in the way of performing various tasks such as carpeting, tiling, wallpaper hanging, painting, door replacement, remodeling, renovations, etc.
The people who have to remove doors include movers, carpenters, vinyl and tile installers, carpet layers, floor refinishers, wallpaper hangers, painters, remodelers, renovators, appliance dealers, and also home owners.
Typically, the door is connected to its frame by a door hinge. The hinge is made up of two mating pieces of which one piece is attached to the door and the other piece is attached to the door frame. The two hinge pieces then interlock together by a cylindrical channel that receives a hinge pin.
The most common way to remove the door, is to pull the hinge pins out of the door hinge assemblies. Once the pins are removed, the two hinge pieces will separate, and the door can be removed from its door frame.
The most common way to remove these hinge pins, is to bang them out from the bottom, using a hammer and some type of punching tool such as a screwdriver. In doing it this way, it is quite common to either injure your hands, or do damage to the floor, the paint or finish of the metal and woodwork surrounding the door, the hinge, the hinge pin, or the tools being used to do so.
What usually causes this damage is a miss of a swing from the hammer, or the punching tool that slips out of place while being struck by the hammer. Even when performed properly, it can still be a difficult job. Another problem, is that the bottom hinge on a door is usually too close to the floor to get a proper swing from the hammer, thus adding to the difficulty.
There are many different variations of tools made for performing this task, but all function basically the same. They require banging out using a hammer and punch like tool, or need to be pried out using a crow bar type tool.
This is why there is a need for Thee Hinge Pin Remover. Thee Hinge Pin Remover provides a safer, faster and easier way to remove a hinge pin out of its door hinge assembly. Thee Hinge Pin Remover uses a lever action to do so, thus eliminating the need for hammering or banging. Using Thee Hinge Pin Remover to perform this task will greatly reduce, if not eliminate, doing any injury to your hands or damage to the floor, the paint or finish of the metal and woodwork surrounding the door, the hinge, the hinge pin, or the tools being used to do so.